ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinyuki
"You are ready, my son. I will be with you indeed and in my heart. Follow the Bushido." Nitōhei Shinyuki was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army. He was a Japanese holdout living on a pacific island. Not knowing the war was over he lived his life there in the jungle. At some point he finds an American baby and raises the child as his own. Shinyuki calls the child Joe as it is the only American name he knew, and trains him in the art of Ninjitsu. At some point when Joe was around 10 there was an explosion, as developers where constructing on the island and Joe was knocked unconscious and taken away by the construction crew. Shinyuki remained in the Jungle for years until he was found by Victor Ortega, a black marketeer who owns a large part of the island. Shinyuki becomes Ortega's gardener on his estate. In 1985 Joe returns to the island as the American Private Joe Armstrong. He remembers little of his past and has spent his childhood years in and out of foster homes, until he was given the choice of prison or the military by a judge. Joe is part of a convoy that is attacked by ninjas and he manages to kill some of them and escape into the jungle with his Colonel's daughter, Patricia. Shinyuki overhears a conversation, as he does his gardening, between Ortega and the Black Star Ninja and learns of the attack on the convoy and of an American skilled in the art of Ninjitsu. Ortega orders the Black Star Ninja to have the soldier killed. Joe is sent on a mission to deliver supplies to a warehouse, by Sergeant Rinaldo, who is working with Ortega to steal weapons from the U.S military base on the island. Joe is ambushed by ninjas but kills them all. Joe's truck is stolen and he gives chase using a motorcycle. The truck driver runs Joe off the road, wiping out the bike; thinking Joe dead, the driver brings the truck to Ortega. Joe, however, hides under the truck and is brought to the heart of Ortega's operation - which encompasses the Black Star ninja training camp. Joe is discovered by the ninjas but escapes with the aid of Shinyuki, who shows him the way to go, before he himself disappears. Joe returns to base and is arrested by MPs as they believe he has sold the arms from his truck. As Joe is held in the stockade that night, the Black Star Ninja makes an attempt on his life. Killing the MPs guarding Joe but his attempt fails when more MPs arrive. The newly arrived MPs didn't see the Black Star Ninja and assume it was Joe who killed the others in an escape. Joe returns to Ortega's mansion and the Black Star training camp, where he is reunited with Shinyuki. Now Shinyuki completes Joe's training and they launch a surprise attack on the Black Star camp. Shinyuki sacrifices his life to help Joe defeat the Black Star Ninja; meanwhile, Colonel Hickock leads his own assault on the Ortega manor, both to rescue his daughter and to tie up loose ends - in other words, wipe out anything that might connect the Colonel to Ortega's weapon-jacking. Ortega flees by helicopter with Patricia as his hostage, after gunning down her father. Joe, however, infiltrates Ortega's chopper; he and Patricia jump to safety just before Jackson shoots down the helicopter, killing Ortega. Gallery Shinyuki (4).png Shinyuki (5).png Shinyuki (7).png Shinyuki (1).png Shinyuki (2).png Shinyuki (6).png Shinyuki (3).png Category:American Ninja Category:Movie Characters Category:Imperial Japanese Army Category:Privates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Stabbing Category:Japanese Category:John Fujioka